10001 Metroliner
|Ages = 8+ |Released = 2001 |Theme = Legends }} 10001 Metroliner is a re-release of the 4558 Metroliner as a Legend set. The set contains a train, a platform and eleven minifigures, seven males and four females. Each minifigure comes with the classic smily face head piece. Description Engine: The set comes with a large grey engine, which also has red, blue and white lines on the sides. It can be rebuilt into an alternative model. The front contains the cab, which is a coloured black piece with a window on it. Also, the engine has venting details such as vents and small ladders. Each side has four doors for entry. The engine is connected to the train cars by two magnetic couplers. The engine also contains a Train motor. On the top of the regular version, there are several more vents and one black pantograph.On the top of the alternate version,there are two pantographs. Train Cars: The set also comes with two train cars. In the regular version, it comes with one standard passenger car along with another engine in the back. The train car had one door on each end of the passenger car on both sides. The colour scheme was the same as the engine's. In the alternative model, there are two train cars, one passenger car and one cargo car on the end. The passenger car wasn't much different than the one in the regular model, except that there were double doors in the middle of the train car, on both sides. The cargo car had a small shed on the front to store cargo, and a little open area on the back. Platform: The platform was a long baseplate with several chairs, a few lights, and a schedule. The regular model had four chairs lined up along the back of the platform, two lights, and also two railings. There was also a schedule on one of the ends. The alternative model has three chairs along the back, two lights, and the schedule near the entry ramp. The other end had a small stairway. Minifigures: The set contains eleven minifigures. The first one is the train engineer, who has a blue body and a red hat that the white version of is often seen on police officers from the Police subtheme. The second is a worker with blue clothes, and is seen pushing a cart with luggage. Another has a white shirt with a red line and two blue ones, and a blue cap. He is seen with a black bike. One other has a blue shirt and is on a red bike. It comes with several other figures. Minifigures Included Notes * This set is not an accurate reproduction of its predecessor. For example, instead of the black hairpiece with pigtails that was included in set 4558 Metroliner, this set contained a black ponytail hairpiece. * As with the other Legend set releases, this set came in a black and white box. * The Metroliner has no real-world basis, being more of a generic high-speed train. Its colors, however, are that of the distinct Amtrak Phase III paint scheme. External Links Category:Trains Category:Legends Category:9V Category:10000 sets Category:2001 sets